Peculiar Children
by peaceloverainbows
Summary: Leon Wang wanted his own adventures to begin but it put him into a home for special children. He loses all hope. But a boy who moves into the home could change him once again.


My mother would tell me stories about his adventures when he was younger. He said he traveled all the way to Rome from our little house in China. My favorite one was when he a beast in the water with nothing but his bare hands though he said all those things happened when he was a kid. That made wonder if these tales were really true. He told me his greatest adventure was saving my step dad from the evil kingdom in a faraway land. I didn't believe that one for a minute. Points went as I grew up. When I reached age thirteen I wanted my own adventures, real adventures, to start. I kept a journal with me at all times to record them. I would explore nearby forests, my friends would take me hiking, and I would even sneak out after mom fell asleep. But for some odd reason this made mom worry. He told me he regretted telling me those stories. Eventually he had enough. On my fourteenth birthday I was sent to a home for peculiar children.  
>The home disgusted me. It was dull and grey. The only splash of color was me, even my panda was much more colorful. I never would wear black and white, I always had red, yellow, and black on. Soon, the home did get to me. I became like it. I was forced to wear grey. The school was just as boring, no kids talked to one another. Lunch was the same everyday. A small sandwich with fruit and water. Sense then, my life has been dull. I lost all of my friends and I can't go outside... I don't smile anymore, thats how bad I was influenced. Though I did get parts of my life back. A boy moved in, he was in there for the same reason as me. Nothing about him changed though. His clothes were bright and colorful, his smile was nice and big, and his personality was just as colorful as his clothes. He liked me the most for some reason. He was hated every consular and every kid. They said he was too happy. They always taught us that your life was already set in stone and you can't change anything. Basically, life was pointless. To him, life was greatest gift you could ever receive. He would refuse to do what he was told. If he was supposed to take out the trash he would let it pile up until you could smell it downtown. He was an interesting boy. He was South Korean, his name was Im Yong Soo. They would call him Im, he hated that name. His brother had the same name. He wanted to be called Yong Soo though he would only be ignored. He would sit on the steps when it rained and he would pray for a better life, away from the dull greyness. He would tell me, and only me, his dreams, wishes, even the life he was dreaming of. During those times, he would give me a sad smile and hold me in a comforting embrace. He would sometimes make me cry into his shirt. His tears would hit against my cold body, warming me up. When we were caught together, we would forced to stay away from each other, at least for the rest of the night. We would write letters to each other when we were locked away in our rooms. I felt something for him. Like? Or... Love? My mother used to say love is the best thing you could home taught us that love was the worst thing. Worse then being killed. That was the only thing i didn't believe. Love was a feeling of happiness and joy. I felt it the moment Yong Soo came into my life. They said a lover or your kin say, "I love you" they don't mean it. They'll only do horrible things to you that will make you lose all hope. I felt that pain when mom dumped me here. All hope was lost then but once Yong Soo came into my life... Hope returned and gave me faith once again. I even began to rebel after a few weeks when Yong Soo came. Soon enough they all called me names. Ass, stupid, shit eating bastard. No. Those names didn't describe me in any way. I was not any of those. I wasn't that afraid of being me. Yong Soo made me feel safer. I was in love and independent. I was once again... Leon Wang.<p>This was based off a book title. "Mrs. Peregrines home for peculiar children." Its Korea Hong Kong my 2nd fav pairing in the beautiful world of Hetalia. It's Hong Kong's P.O.V. Please review! <p>


End file.
